


Proud of your boy

by Prongslet101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has Daddy Issues, Gen, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongslet101/pseuds/Prongslet101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot I wrote on my fanfic account, Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud of your boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned supernatural or Aladdin I would be the happiest woman on earth. Unfortunately I will have to make do with crying into my plaid flannel shirt every time Sam or dean dies

**John's Pov.**

Distancing myself from the boys had been hard but I did it. Then I was dragged back to them when we decided to go on the same hunt. I could see changes in how my boys were acting however from the last time I saw them.

Dean had always been stubborn and bullheaded but now he seemed to resent me for some reason. And then Sam was quieter and barely looked me in the eye. This hunt only seemed to make things worse. A spirit was killing young, talented, men. Each man had performed at this small coffee house then disappeared after the show. The only way to draw the spirit out was bait.

And unfortunately Dean fit the spirits M.O.

As it was Sam and I were waiting for Dean to perform and draw the spirit out. I had no Idea what Dean was going to do but I hoped that It was good enough for the spirit.

Then the house lights dimmed and dean came on stage to the small applause of the audience.

"Thanks everybody" dean said into the microphone. "I actually want to dedicate this song to someone special. My Dad" I was stunned then wordless as the music started and dean started singing.

_Dean:_

_Proud of your boy_  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Believe me, bad as I've been, dad  
You're in for a pleasant surprise

_I've wasted time_  
I've wasted me  
So say I'm slow for my age  
A late bloomer, Okay, I agree

_That I've been one rotten kid_  
Some son, some pride and some joy  
But I'll get over these lousin' up  
Messin' up, screwin' up times

_You'll see, dad, now comes the better part_  
Someone's gonna make good  
Cross his stupid heart  
Make good and finally make you  
Proud of your boy

_Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer_  
You won't get a fight here, no sir  
Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good  
But that couldn't be all that I am

_Water flows under the bridge_  
Let it pass, let it go  
There's no good reason that you should believe me  
Not yet, I know, but

_Someday and soon_  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Though I can't make myself taller  
Or smarter or handsome or wise

_I'll do my best, what else can I do ?_  
Since I wasn't born perfect like Sam or you  
Dad, I will try to  
Try hard to make you  
Proud of your boy

All I could do was stare at Dean as he made his way of the stage to thunderous applause and out through the back door. I followed Sam out and found the spirit. Quickly we ganked that Son of a bitch and I was faced with the awkward silence from my boys.

This was a test, I knew that much. A test to see whether I could step up and be the father to the children I had been neglecting. I wanted so badly to but when I opened my mouth the only words that came out were, "take care of your brother. I'll be in touch" and I turned and walked away, sending up a silent prayer to Mary that I would someday show dean that I have always been proud of my boy.


End file.
